


Are You Bored Yet?

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Rivals to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Hajime isn't really sure where he ends and Izuru begins, if that's even how they work. All he knows is that his other half gave him a warning, and he's going to listen to it. Nagito notices Hajime getting ready to say goodbye and decides to bring him back down to Earth.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 233





	Are You Bored Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing tiktok by riptidecosplay: https://vm.tiktok.com/JN6KEc3/

"Alright!" Kazuichi cheered as Hajime brought out another dish. "Ha! Now we can finally get rid of Teruteru!"

"As if this could ever hold a candle to my culinary masterpieces!" Teruteru huffed, taking a bite and immediately turning away with envious tears in his eyes. "Damn."

"Not that I'm complaining," Akane said, drooling and going starry eyed, "but what made you suddenly wanna whip out your talent, huh?"

"I just thought it'd be nice to cook dinner for everyone," Hajime said with a sheepish smile. 

"Yes, it was a kind thought," Peko said with a nod.

"Or he's just showing off," Fuyuhiko accused playfully.

"Nonsense! Our friend made this nourishment for us, we must eat with grateful hearts!" Sonia chimed in.

“Yeah, I can only hold her back so long so you guys should eat,” Nekomaru sighed, holding Akane by the shirt collar.

Nagito looked down at his plate, chin resting on his hand. Then he looked over to Hajime. 

That smile he was wearing... he was wearing it well. Too well.

“It’s really good!” Mikan sniffled. 

“Ugh, it’s nothing to cry about, you whiney slut!” Hiyoko chastised her. 

Nagito traced over the lines in the wood of the table with his finger and listened to the voices around him. Hajime was quiet, just sitting there and listening to the others.

“Hey, Nagito, aren’t you eating?” Akane surprised him by suddenly leaning on his shoulder. “Scrawny guy like you needs more regular meals!”

“Y-you do look a bit pale,” Mikan agreed.

“Don’t trouble yourselves worrying about me!” Nagito was his usual unnervingly cheerful and self deprecating self, but his attention was split. He was still watching Hajime, and noticed how he wasn’t eating either. 

It turned out, several hours later, that he’d been lucky to notice the strange behavior. 

Nagito was sitting by the pool when he heard a door open and shut. He turned around to see Hajime with a bag slung over his shoulder. 

Hajime walked a ways away from the hotel before he sighed. 

“Nagito? Are you going to follow me the whole time?” he asked.

“So you could hear me, huh?” Nagito chuckled. “Makes sense, I’m pretty clumsy, not good at sneaking around.”

“On the contrary you’re amazing at sneaking around, it’s kind of a pain in the ass.”

“Well, I’m not the one that’s up to something this time, am I?”

Hajime sighed again. “I’m leaving, and it’s for the best, trust me.”

“How do you know that?”

“... walk with me while I explain?” Hajime asked. “I wanted to sit at the beach for a while before the boat shows up.”

Nagito moved quickly to stand at Hajime’s side, keeping pace with him as he started walking again.

“It’s like this,” Hajime began to explain. “I had a talk with myself, waking up from the program.”

“You mean Kamukura, don’t you.”

“Yeah. The one responsible for the killing game. The mastermind.” Hajime kept that quiet smile on his face as he talked about something upsetting, Nagito felt it didn’t suit him. “He asked me…  _ ‘what are you going to do now? The boredom won’t stop.’ _ ”

Nagito shivered at hearing Kamukura’s voice for a brief moment. It was strange how different it sounded despite coming from the same mouth.

“Ah, so you’re bored with us then,” Nagito said with a slight scoff.

“No, but…” they’d finally reached the beach, and Hajime sat down on the sand. “... I will be someday, and then I’ll be dangerous. He…  _ I _ was right. The boredom won’t stop, so I’m going to go find something to sate it as long as possible or at least keep myself away from other people.”

Nagito remained standing, looking down at Hajime. He looked almost supernatural in the moonlight with his mismatched eyes, one blood red. Hajime turned to meet his gaze, waiting for the inevitable response. 

“You really are stupid, huh?” Nagito sighed, exasperated. 

Hajime’s smile melted away. “What?”

“Reserve course students really are made with such confidence and no intelligence,” Nagito said. “You’re running away? You cooked dinner for us.”

“W-what does dinner have to do with anything? I just wanted to say goodbye to my friends!” Hajime argued. “I don’t get how that’s stupid.”

“Because, you care about them.” Nagito shook his head. “Honestly, the arrogance you’re using to mask your fear of turning back… each one of us has a monster of despair lurking inside but we stay to face it. Do you really think you’re getting bored of us? That’s why you made everyone a nice meal to say goodbye? Why you scolded Hiyoko for pulling on Mikan’s hair? Why you took a picture with Mahiru? Why you let Kazuichi ramble to you for an hour while you were just trying to clear the dishes?”

“I care about them now, but when I turn back-!”

“You will  _ never _ be Izuru Kamukura again.” Nagito’s voice dripped with disdain but… his face looked somehow both regretful and relieved. “There’s too much Hajime Hinata in there now. Hajime Hinata, who collected trinkets to give out to his friends and helped their hopes shine. You’re not bored of people, just scared of becoming a person.”

Hajime looked down at the sand, face twisted with emotion. “... you’re a real dick, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

Hajime groaned and flopped down onto his back.

“You’ll get sand in your hair,” Nagito warned, standing over him. 

“This is too familiar, don’t do that,” Hajime chuckled. “Get your face out of here.”

“Ah, I suppose it is troubling to look at such an ugly face, right?” Nagito raised an eyebrow and Hajime made an exasperated sound and tossed a handful of sand at him. 

Eventually Nagito lay down next to him and looked up at the sky turning purple and orange from the sunrise. 

“Did what I just said change anything?” he asked. “Are you still going to leave?”

“I mean I’m tempted to leave after you sat there insulting me, yeah,” Hajime joked. “But… if there’s a chance you’re right-”

“Chance is my thing, there’s that arrogance again.”

“Pot? Kettle? Hello?”

“Continue, don’t let me interrupt you.”

“So just don’t interrupt next time! Ugh… I’m just saying if there’s a chance… I can stay here and be happy without hurting anyone or losing myself then… I’d like to give it a shot.” Hajime shrugged. 

“Mm. Yeah, that sounds better than your original plan.”

“You can’t tell anyone, alright?” Hajime said. 

“That you’re scared of becoming Kamukura again?” Nagito asked.

“No, that I took  _ your _ advice.”

Nagito turned onto his side to stare at him for a moment, then he started laughing. Hajime rolled onto his side too, smiling at the laughter. 

“Hey, it wasn’t that funny,” he chuckled. “You’ve got tears in your eyes… you’re gonna lose a lung or break a rib or something, why do you always laugh like that?”

“Maybe you’re just a laughable person?” Nagito giggled. 

“Haha. I can change my mind about leaving.”

“Is that a threat?” Nagito’s laughter faded into an amused smile. “So, you think I’d be upset if you left?”

“You did follow me all the way out here to convince me, so I think that yeah, there’s a good chance you would have missed me,” Hajime accused him with a smug look. 

Nagito blushed and rolled his eyes. “... you did get sand in your hair, just so you know.”

“Always the hypocrite.” Hajime sat up and ran his fingers through Nagito’s hair to get rid of the sand it had collected. Eventually the movements became slow and more casual, and Nagito closed his eyes. He could probably fall asleep like this. He couldn’t remember feeling more at peace, even if it was a shaky temporary peace. 

He opened his eyes and as he suspected Hajime was staring at him. 

He sat up, holding onto Hajime’s wrist to keep his hand in his hair. It was uncertain which one of them leaned in first, but their lips brushed slowly against each other. Then they were tangling fingers in each other’s hair or pressing their hands to the other’s cheek as their kisses grew more familiar. 

“...” Nagito pulled away and raised an eyebrow. “... I didn’t know there was a talent for that.”

Hajime wiped at his mouth, blushing like a teenager confessing to their first crush. “Shut up.”

They walked back to the cottages together, leaning against each other as the fatigue hit them and caused their steps to become a little uncertain. 

Hajime took a deep breath as he faced his cottage door. He could hear the horn of the supply ship coming in. If he wanted to, he could still make it…

“Do you need me to come in?” Nagito asked, not flirting just… offering his company. 

“... nah, I think I’ll be okay tonight,” Hajime said, and they both allowed him to slip that uncertain  _ ‘tonight _ ’ into the sentence without acknowledgement.

“Then… goodnight.” Nagito waved, smiling sleepily. 

“Goodnight, Nagito.” Hajime turned the doorknob and stepped into his cottage.

He tossed his bag on the floor and collapsed into the bed. His mind was yelling at him for something, anything, to stimulate it but… he was already starting to get used to it. It wasn’t something he couldn’t handle or control. Nagito was right, he was just Hajime Hinata, and he didn’t have to go around being afraid of it. 

… no matter how terrifying it sounded.


End file.
